h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte Watsford
Charlotte Watsford is one of the secondary characters in Series 2 of "H2O - Just add Water". Charlotte is the main antagonist in series 2 and the granddaughter of Gracie Watsford. She is the daughter of Annette Watsford, and attended the same school as Cleo, Lewis, Emma and Rikki. She first appeared in the episode, Fire and Ice in Series 2. Background Charlotte is the new girl in town, and comes when the girls were given their new powers. She has a passion for art, she also liked to draw Mako Island, and at her old school (Rosewood Secondary College) she was one of the best artists. She also has a sudden crush on Lewis, who was, at the time one of Cleo's boyfriend. She draws a picture of him, after Cleo claims she needs space to learn to control her new powers, and uses this time to try to get Lewis to go out with her. When she learns that Cleo wants Lewis back she tricks him into kissing her. They then start to date. Charlotte finds a picture of her grandmother at Cleo's House. After that she starts to get suspicious of Lewis and the girls. And when Lewis give the research back to Max Hamilton, Charlotte follows Lewis and asks Max questions about Gracie. Max told her every detail about her and even told her that she used to be a mermaid. Charlotte then goes to the Moon Pool and turns into a mermaid herself, and shows Lewis this. The girls don't take her in so well. At the start, she tries to find out what her powers are, but fails. After a while, she finds out that she has Cleo's power, then the abilities of Rikki and Emma. She then starts to believe that she has always been meant to be a mermaid and believes that she is a "Super Mermaid" and better than the other girls. Then she tells Lewis he is no longer allowed to talk to the girls, especially Cleo. At Lewis' birthday party, Charlotte locked Emma and Cleo in her shed. In the shed, a pipe was leaking and Charlotte made it spray the girls and froze the door handle so the girls couldn't get out. Rikki came to the rescue. Charlotte decides to battle Cleo with her powers. She wins and takes Cleo's Locket from her saying "And you call yourself a mermaid." Cleo is really hurt by that, and feeling that Lewis doesn't care even a little for her anymore, swims away. When Lewis finds out that Charlotte has hurt Cleo, his feelings change and he dumps her. Charlotte then becomes very angry at Lewis and the girls and goes crazy with her powers. When the girls try to warn her about the full moon that night Charlotte ignores them and uses her power of wind to put them into the air until Ash comes and she drops them. That night Charlotte was under the spell of the full moon. It was the night where all of the planets are aligned with the full moon, which only happens every fifty years. This occurrence can draw away the powers of any mermaid in the Moon Pool when the full moon passes over, forever. (This was how Gracie lost her powers, along with the other original mermaids, Louise and Julia). Charlotte got the girls to come to Mako Island, by using Lewis as bait, and tried to take away their powers so she can be the only mermaid and be powerful. She created a three headed water snake to attack the girls, But the plan backfires and she lost her powers when the girls made another powerful electric storm, knocking her into the Moon Pool. She still had Cleo's Locket and tried to get Lewis back again, but didn't succeed. After being forced by Lewis, Charlotte gave back the locket and indirectly promised never to tell anyone about their mermaid secret. Mermaid Powers In the episode "Then There Were Four" Charlotte went to Mako Island on a full moon and jumped into the Moon Pool and became a mermaid. She later shows Lewis her tail and his reaction isn't good. Charlotte later appears to have found her power which is the same as Cleo's power and then later discovers she gained Rikki's power as well and then Emma's power. There is a possibility that she also possessed the power of Gelidkinesis, but since this power was unknown during the time she was a mermaid, she may not have discovered the power. Since she was the only one in the Moon Pool, she got all 3 powers, but her inexperience and arrogance made her weaker than the other mermaids. She no longer has any powers after she was defeated by Cleo, Emma, and Rikki and was stripped of her powers in the Moon Pool. This also proved once and for all that she was not a super mermaid and did not deserve her powers. Charlotte had let her powers take control of her body. Non - Appearances Charlotte appeared in Season 2, but was not introduced until the second episode, after the girls got their advanced powers. Charlotte was also absent for the episode "Moonstruck". For series three, Charlotte is completely absent from the show and was never mentioned, she most likely moved away in shame and defeat after losing her powers. Charlotte's Gallery File:Charlotte Tailed.png File:Charlotte's First Day at School.png File:Charlotte Flirting With Lewis.png File:Bscap393.jpg File:Bscap3397.jpg File:Bscap189.jpg File:Bscap1159.jpg File:Bscap3551.jpg File:Bscap493.jpg File:Cleo And Charlotte.png File:Bscap2226.jpg File:Bscap367.jpg File:Bscap0887.jpg File:Bscap038.jpg File:Bscap3223.jpg File:459.jpg File:411.jpg File:449.jpg File:293.jpg File:263.JPG File:24.jpg File:Gdf.jpg File:Charlotte-h2o-just-add-water-2983567-580-326.jpg File:ChewisCleo.png File:ChewisSass.jpg File:Chewischeek.jpg File:ChewisInterested.jpg File:H2O JUST ADD WATER EPISODE 25.jpg File:Lewis-and-charlotte-h2o-just-add-water-2309977-390-260.jpg File:Mako_island_3.jpg File:S02E23.png File:S02E21.png File:S02E20.png File:Charlotte.jpg File:4455617148 53e894bc61.jpg File:18066a5506de07bc054e4e84f0247ea0.jpg File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2553206-600-347.jpg File:124847G.jpg File:-h2o-just-add-water-lovers-6661982-395-277.jpg File:S02E22.jpg File:Charlotte's House.png File:H2o-just-add-water-1-the-h2o-just-add-water-spot-2334578-250-141.jpg File:235037.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 09.jpg File:Bscap363.jpg File:66306 1207315609160 full.jpg File:H2o-just-add-water-Pressure-Cooker-h2o-just-add-water-2234427-250-141.jpg File:Moon-Pool-h2o-just-add-water-1392759-287-225.jpg File:2qxc42h.jpg File:0group05c.png File:Charlotte 2.jpg File:Charlotte 3.jpg File:Charlotte 5.jpg File:Charlotte 6.jpg File:Charlotte-h2o-just-add-water-2309874-395-249.jpg File:H2o-Just-Add-Water-h2o-just-add-friendships-2476974-395-262.jpg File:47.jpg File:Brittany byrnes.png File:hey.jpg File:mad.png File:excited.jpg File:charlotte2.jpg Category:Mermaids Category:Past Mermaids Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 2 Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Secret keepers Category:Acquaintances of Cleo Sertori Category:Acquaintances of Rikki Chadwick Category:Acquaintances of Emma Gilbert Category:Antagonists